wowrpersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranger Lord Drathian Tene'Mors
Life Of A Legend. Drathian Tene'Mors was born on a cold night in the winter. He was born and raised to become what his father where a early Sun Paladin follower of Lord Tensu. But his faith wasnt to become a Sun Paladin, he was to become a ranger and something more... Last Of The Rangers Drathian was walking the streets of Heeros when a thief snatched his wallet he ran after him and got in a fight. The thief tried to stab him with a knife, but he dodged. The Drathian drew his sword and took the head of the thief. He gave the thiefs head to the guards leader and got a bounty in reward. as so he began becoming a bounty hunter looking for thieves and brigands anywhere. He was now a feared enemy of the criminals. One day when he had ventured long into the forests of the night elves, he got injured badly by a giant spider. A mysterious elf with a hood on came to his rescue and brought him to a house in the woods. Here he would be aware that the elf was Lia'Nar Shadowstrong last of the rangers. Lia'Nar felth his time for dying had come closer and wanted to teach his art of weapons on to another person. He choose Drathian because he saw something inside of him, something that only elves see in people. Drathian would stay training martial arts, swordsmanship, stealth, tracking and much more to become one of the greatest rangers ever living. Lia'Nar took Drathian walking at the final day of his training and on the road a beast attacked them it was double the height of the elf and as muscular as a ogre. It gave Lia'Nar a great cut in his stomach Drathian jumping to the side slashing the beast eye. Drathian jumps over to Lia'Nar grabs his swords and jumps, landing on the beast's head with both swords planted in its skull... A favor for the Sun. Drathian went back to Heeros where he would be recruited by the Sun Lord himself for a journey to Blackrock Mountain to kill an evil spiring there. He went by horseback and took only his faithfull servant Grumgnot with him. When they arrived at Blackrock it was heavily guarded but using his stealth, Drathian manages to get behind the enemies lines and into the Mountain. Grumgnot growing unwary goes to far and gets killed by a guard. Drathian finds a secret room in wich he waits and an hour later he walks in... The tall man coming towards him is wrapped in a robe made of bones and is wearing a staff of dragon bones. Drathian jumps forth from the shadows and attacks the man. The man manages to get away and in the main hall he cast a beam on Drathian holding him in the air. Suddenly a beam of light and thunder hit Drathian from the other side filling him with strenght and energy. He gets on the floor and fires his bow in one simultanious movement making a hole in the necromancer's skull. A voice is heard " Drathian this man was a servant of Sargeras our most hated enemy, i have helped you and given you strenght to live on and live long do not fail me ". Drathian is to this very day wondering why he is living and why he has reached the age of 50 without growing tired and old. But soon the time has come for him to find out...